Megaman NT Warrior Time-Traveling Adventure
by blee7442
Summary: Takes place after both Stream and Tribe. A mysterious netnavi is causing trouble in both the future and the present. Join Lan,Geo,and their friends as they battle this new force that is a threat to the entire universe.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:Hey guys. Here's a fanfic preview for my preview day. If you want me to continue this fanfic then you better vote for it in the poll. I'll provide the details in the poll. Anyway, I hope you'll like this preview.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything. They belong to their owners.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Dentech city. Year 20xx.**

It's been a couple of months since Lan, Megaman, and their friends prevented Duo from destroying the world. Things have been settled down since the Asteroid Navis were gone, and so were the Darkloids. They went their separate ways. Lan was confident about any challenges to come in the future.

* * *

**Echo Ridge 21xx.**

It's been a couple of years since Rockman, and his friends prevented Mu from reaching the Human World. Things have settled down since then. They've stopped a few viruses that's attacked, but none to challenging. Luna, Bud, and Zack learned that Sonia was Lyra Note, and the only person that got shocked the most was Luna because she was treating her the wrong way, and apologized to her for that. Sonia accepted the apology, and everyone's been getting along fine.

Now. Both heroes and their friends will have to overcome a new threat not only to their worlds, but to the entire universe as well.

* * *

**SciLabs 20xx.**

Lan was there because Dr. Hikari, and Mr. Famous told Lan of something suspicious lately. Chaud and Raika were there as well.

"We've been getting some strange activity somewhere in the net. It's something different than the Asteroid Navis, or the Darkloids. We need you three to check out what that is, and take it out if it's trouble."Famous said.

"Right!"Lan, Chaud, and Raika said.

"Jack-in. Megaman. Power-up."Lan said as he jacked Megaman in.

"Jack-in. Protoman. Power-up."Chaud said as he jacked Protoman in.

"Jack-in. Searchman. Power-up."Raika said as he jacked Searchman in.

* * *

**In the net.**

The three netnavis jacked-in to the net, and proceeded to the location.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in an abandoned storage facility 21xx.**

Geo, Sonia, Cancer Bubble, Luna, Bud, and Zack were there to investigate some unusual activity there.

They were looking around, and no luck so far.

"Geo. Put on your visualizer."Omega-xis said.

Geo did, and found something strange.

"This way."Geo said, and the others followed him.

* * *

**Another part of the internet. 20xx**

The three netnavis appeared, and see something strange.

"What is that?"Lan asked.

"I don't know."Megaman replied.

* * *

**Another part of the storage facility. 21xx.**

Geo, and the others arrived there, and see something unusual.

"Omega-xis, any ideas on what that is?"Geo asked.

"I'm not sure."Omega-xis replied.

Suddenly, the mysterious thing glowed in both areas. When the glowing stopped, viruses appeared everywhere.

* * *

**Author's Note:What do you guys think of the preview. It may be short, but I hope you'll like it. Anyway, reminder if you want me to continue this, then you better vote for it on the poll. Later.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:Hey guys. I decided not to do the poll, because it didn't sound like a good idea. Anyway, I hope you guys will like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:Everything, but the plot belongs to Capcom. I own the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:Megaman meets Rockman.**

**At the net 20xx.**

Megaman, Protoman, and Searchman were surrounded by viruses. Megaman fired his Mega Buster at a few viruses. Protoman used his Proto Sword at a few. Searchman fired a few shots with his scope gun at a few viruses.

* * *

**In an abandoned shelter. 21xx.**

Rockman fired a few shots with his Rockbuster.

"Shock Note."Lyra Note said as she attacks a few viruses with it.

"Boomerang Cutter."Cancer Bubble said as he throws his claws in a boomerang fashion at a few viruses.

"Battle-Card. Formation. Vulcan Gun."Rockman said as his arm cannon changed to a Vulcan Gun, and a few viruses were deleted.

Once all the viruses were gone in both areas. The flashing happened again, only this time. Something else happened. Lan, Chaud, Raika, Megaman, Protoman, and Searchman could see something on the other side, and that was Rockman, Lyra Note, and Cancer Bubble. Rockman, Lyra Note, and Cancer Bubble can see Megaman, Protoman, and Searchman in front of them, but they could also see Lan, Chaud, and Raika on the top. Then a mysterious figure was in front of both groups.

"Well Well. I could see everyone here is strong as I've heard."The mysterious figure said.

"Who are you?"Lan asked in a demanding tone.

"My name is Clockman."The figure said.

Dr. Hikari was a bit startled at what he just heard.

"Clockman?!"He exclaimed.

"You know him dad?"Lan asked.

"Yes. I've heard of him. He's a netnavi who has the ability to travel through time."Hikari said.

"But does that mean?"Lan started to ask.

"I think so. The people on the opposite side of that wall is from the future."Hikari finished

"Very clever Hikari."Clockman said.

"What do you want?"Omega-Xis asked.

"I'm was here to see how strong you are, and it seems you passed one of my tests. The real test will begin somewhere in the 20xx timeline. I'll be waiting."Clockman said as he, and the wall disappeared.

"Guys. We've got to get to Amaken right now."Geo said.

* * *

**AMAKEN 21xx.**

Geo, and his friends arrived, and explained to both Aaron, and Tom what happened.

"So Clockman wants you to go to the past?"Aaron asked.

Geo nodded.

"We can try to send you there, but Cancer can't go with you."Aaron said.

"Why not?!"He exclaimed.

"Because, unlike Geo and Sonia, you don't do an EM-Wave change with a human, and if you go back there then you might cause a controversy that might affect the timeline. So, it's best to do that, so you have to stay in the future."Aaron said.

"Okay. I understand."Cancer said.

"Aaron. We're receiving a call."Tom said, and Hikari was on the screen along with Lan, Chaud, Raika, and Famous.

* * *

**Author's Note:I know this is a short chapter, but Clockman's Real test will be in the next chapter. I hope you guys will like it.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:Hey guys. I'm back to do the next chapter. Now Clockman's real test will begin. Can our heroes pass it? Let's find out. Also, I fixed an error on my last two chapters, and that was that Star Force took place in 22xx, not 21xx, so my bad.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything, but the plot. Everything else belongs to their owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:Clockman's Real Test.**

**AMAKEN 22xx.**

Geo, Sonia, Luna, Bud, Zack, Cancer Bubble, Aaron, and Tom were looking at a screen to see Dr. Hikari, Mr. Famous, Lan, Chaud, and Raika on the screen. They introduced each other, and began to figure out how Geo, and Sonia can travel back in time to year 20xx.

"So, how can we get to your time?"Geo asked.

"I think we may already have a connection link between the two time periods, but now we need to figure out how to use that to travel to 20xx."Aaron said.

"Maybe we can build a time portal in both labs, so they can travel with the energy, since the link here is open to use."Tom said.

"That might work, but it will take a lot of work to pull it off."Dr. Hikari said.

"Alright. Tom. Let's get to work."Aaron said.

"Right."Tom replied.

Both Scilabs, and Amaken began their work to create the time portals. It took them a couple of days, but after that. It was finished. They then scanned for any errors, but luckily there weren't any. The link was established in the portal.

"Okay the portal is set."Tom said as he activated the portal.

"Be careful Geo. You too Sonia."Luna said.

"Don't worry. We will."Geo replied.

"Are you ready Geo?"Omega-xis asked from his Star Carrier.

"Ready."Geo replied.

"This will be dangerous Sonia."Lyra said.

"I'll be fine with you by my side."Sonia replied.

"Is the time portal activated on your side?"Tom asked Dr. Hikari.

"Yes. It's ready."Hikari replied.

Geo approached the time portal first, and then took a deep breath, and jumped in. Sonia did the same, before she jumped in.

* * *

**SciLabs. 20xx.**

Lan, Chaud, Raika, Dr. Hikari, and Mr. Famous were in front of the time portal on their side. They were waiting, and hoping it worked. Suddenly, Geo emerged from the portal, and get stepped forward, and saw that Sonia did as well. The Time portal closed after that.

"It worked." said.

Suddenly, an alarm went off as Viruses began to appear on the monitors, but they weren't in the net.

"Viruses are attacking the real world!"Hikari said.

"Dimensional area activated."Famous said as a Dimensional Area surrounded SciLabs.

"Synchro chip-in download."Lan said as he inserted a synchro chip in his PET, and it began to glow.

Begin Cross-Fusion now!"Lan, Chaud, Raika, Megaman, Protoman, and Searchman said at once, and they began to cross fuse into cross-fusion Megaman, Protoman, and Searchman.

"EM Wave-Change. Geo. On-Air!"Geo Saud as he transforms into Rockman.

"EM Wave-Change. Sonia. On-Air!"Sonia said as she transforms into Lyra Note.

They enter a room full of viruses.

"Megabuster."Lan said as he fires his Megabuster to take out a few viruses.

"Proto-sword"Chaud said as he summons his sword to take out a few viruses

"Scope Gun."Raika Saud as he summoned a gun to take out a few viruses.

"Rockbuster."Rockman said as he fires his Rockbuster to take out a few viruses.

"Shock Note."Lyra Note said as she takes out a few viruses.

Once the viruses were cleared. Another group of them appeared. They were about to attack when.

"Roll Arrow."A voice said as a few viruses were taken out.

They look to another cross fused person.

"Maylu."Lan said.

She nodded.

"Geo. They're coming."Omega-xis said, and Geo saw the viruses approaching.

"Battle-card formation. Vulcan gun."Rockman said as his arm changes to a weapon, and he fires it at the charging viruses.

"Huh?"Maylu asked.

"Long story."Lan said.

"Well done. You've passed the halfway mark of my test. Now the second half begins."Clockman said.

A beast type netnavi appeared.

"Beastman!"Lan said.

"It's been awhile Lan."Beastman said.

"Megabuster."Lan said as he fires his Megabuster.

"Roll Arrow."Maylu said as she fires her arrow.

Surprisingly, neither attack did anything.

"Nice try, but your attacks won't do anything to me this time."Beastman said.

"Lan. There's something different about him Beastman this time."Megaman said.

Beastman then disappeared.

"He's gone."Maylu said.

"Geo. Behind you."Omega-xis said, and Rockman turned around to see Beastman firing his attack.

"Wild Rush."Beastman said as he sends his claws at them.

"Rockbuster."Geo said as he fired his Rockbuster at the claws, and him.

The claws got destroyed, and Beastman got hit by it.

"Geo. Clockman may have redesigned Beastman to have the elements in our time."Tom said through a communicator.

"Very Smart, but you won't beat me."Beastman said as he charged toward them.

"Quick Strings."Lyra Note said as Beastman got caught in the strings. "All clear Rockman."She said.

"Wow. Thanks. I owe you one Lyra Note."Rockman said.

"Battle-card formation. Long Sword."Rockman said as his arm changed to a sword.

Rockman then charges toward Beastman, and slices through him.

_'Beastman Logging Out.'_

The dimensional area disappeared, and Lan, Chaud, Raika, and Maylu returned to normal. Geo, and Sonia did the same, but different.

Everyone returned to the room with Dr. Hikari, and Mr. Famous. Lan filled Maylu in on the details about recent events.

"Wow. That explains a lot."Maylu said.

"We're going to have to create a program to help Megaman, and the other netnavis fight this threat."Hikari said.

Suddenly, the PETs started to glow, and then it stopped in a few seconds.

"What just happened?"Sonia asked.

"That's my doing."Clockman said telepathically. Everyone looked up. "You passed my test, but I want to help make things more fair in battle. I don't delete my opponents unfair. So, you better be ready."Clockman said.

"We'll be ready."Lan said

* * *

**Author's Note:What did you guys think of this chapter? I hope you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:Hey guys. I know it's been awhile since I did the last chapter, but I've been busy lately. Anyway, it's time to introduce another character. I hope you'll like this one.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything, but the plot. Everything else belongs to their owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:Dingo joins the team.**

**At SciLabs. 20xx.**

Lan, Chaud, Geo, Sonia, Maylu, and Raika were discussing something.

"So, this affects all the cross fusion team?"Lan asked.

"That's what your dad said."Megaman said.

"Well, I guess we better go tell them this, and see if they'll help."Lan said.

"But Lan. Who's the thirteenth member? Baryl and Colonel were absorbed by Duo. Baryl is ok, but I doubt it's him."Maylu said.

"She may have a point."Chaud said.

"Well, I think Geo, and Sonia will go with me and Maylu."Lan said.

Maylu nodded in the idea.

"Chaud and I will go look in other areas."Raika said.

Chaud nodded.

They then leave. Lan, Maylu, Geo, and Sonia were going on a walk.

"There's one person I know of that's the closest, and I think we should start there."Lan said.

"Who?"Geo asked.

"A friend of ours named Dingo. He works at the Curry shop."Lan said.

They then headed that way.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at a mysterious location.**

Clockman was in his room.

"So, who should I send next? Hmm... I know."Clockman said as he pushes a button, and another netnavi appears.

"What have you called me for?"The netnavi asked.

"I've chosen you to test Megaman with his new powers. They're currently going to the Curry Shop to find another cross fusion member. His friends Roll, and Tomahawkman can be a part of it. Do you accept?"Clockman said.

"I accept."the netnavi said and he left.

"Let's see how they do this time."Clockman said.

* * *

**At the WWW Curry Shop**

Lan, and Maylu introduced Dingo to Geo, and Sonia, and filled him in on the latest events.

"Wow. That does explain the glow that happened an hour ago."Dingo said.

"Yeah, but we don't know what Clockman is after."Geo said.

"Don't worry Geo. You guys can count on me to help."Dingo said.

"Thanks Dingo."Lan said.

However, the netnavi appears in the net, and Gutsman sees him.

"Dex. Videoman is in the net."Gutsman said.

"What!"Dex said.

"What is it Dex?"Lan asked.

"Videoman's in the net."Dex replied.

"Videoman's back?"Lan asked in shock.

"Geo. This Videoman is another netnavi like Beastman."Omega-xis said.

"We better do something."Lan said.

"Jack-in."Lan, Maylu, and Dex said at once.

"Megaman."Lan said.

"Roll."Maylu said.

"Tomahawkman"Dingo said.

"Power up!"The three said at once as they jack them in the net.

* * *

**In the net.**

Megaman, Roll, and Tomahawkman appear in the net. Gutsman appeared, and so did Torchman, Wackoman, Elecman, and Magicman.

"You fools won't win this time. Attack!"Videoman said, and a bunch of viruses appeared.

"Fire Arm!"Torchman said as he fired a blast from his arm, and took out the netnavis.

"Roll Arrow."Roll said as she fired an arrow at him, and he gets hit by it.

"Guts Hammer."Gutsman said as he attacked, but unfortunately it didn't have any affect.

"Wacko Ball"Wackoman said as he fired a ball at him.

"Wind Cutter."Videoman said as he fires his attack at the ball to stop it.

"Tomahawk Swing."Tomahawkman said as his attack did damage to Videoman.

"Long Sword. Battle Chip-in. Download."Lan said a sword appeared on Megaman's hand.

Megaman then attacks, and slices through him

_'Videoman logging out'_

"That was too easy."Lan said.

"He might have gone easy on you, but I know it won't happen again."Omega-xis said.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Clockman's room.**

"You incompetent idiot! You went too easy on them."Clockman said.

"My apologies. I haven't gotten used to my new battle skills yet."Videoman said.

"Don't go too easy on them again."Clockman said.

* * *

**Author's Note:I hope you guys liked this chapter. I will have a few surprises in later chapters, but I don't know when. That's all I've got to say. Later.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:Hey guys. I'm back to do the next chapter. I've been busy lately, but I'll try to do the next chapter. I hope you'll like it. Also, if you've read my Sonic and Megaman Netracing Grand Prix story, then I will say that the Sonic and Megaman crossover that takes place in Beast is a sequel to this crossover. Just wanted to let you guys know, and no, I haven't started yet. I will do that crossover after this. That takes care of things. Now onto the story.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything Megaman NT Warrior or Star Force related in this story. I own the plot. Everything else belongs to their owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Geo's past advice.**

**At SciLabs.**

Lan, Maylu, Dingo, Geo, and Sonia were having a few conversations. Lan's PET ringed.

"Lan. You have a message from Jasmine."Megaman said.

Maylu didn't look happy upon hearing that name. However, Geo was the only one to notice. He, and Sonia were away from the others.

"Uh oh."Geo said.

"What is it?"Sonia asked.

"It's Maylu. I think she doesn't like Jasmine, but I think I know why."Geo said.

"What? Oh."Sonia said as she realized the reason.

"Yeah. I think the both of us need to talk to her alone."Geo suggested.

"Good idea."Sonia said.

"Alright. I'll be there Jasmine."Lan said.

"Alright. Bye."Jasmine said as they hung up.

* * *

**Later that day, in Maylu's house.**

"I can't believe that Jasmine."Maylu said.

"I know Lan and Megaman will probably have a relationship with them."Roll said.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?"Maylu asked.

"It's Geo, and Sonia. Can we talk to you?"Geo said and asked.

"Sure."Maylu said.

Geo and Sonia entered the room.

"Do you have something against Jasmine?"Sonia asked.

"No. Not really why?"Maylu said and asked.

"Because when Megaman mentioned her name, you didn't look happy. Is it because you think she'll be Lan's love interest."Geo said and asked.

Maylu was surprised about that, but then decided to tell the truth.

"Yeah. You're right."Maylu said.

"Well, can you wait for Lan to decide who he like instead of confronting him?"Geo asked.

Maylu, and Roll were puzzled on why he asked that.

"Let me explain. During one of my adventures.

* * *

**Flashback. (Note: I don't speak Japanese, this was the way it was in the episode I saw.)**

Rockman arrives at the scene where Lyra Note, Luna, and Cancer Bubble are.

"Are you two okay?"Rockman asked.

"Rockman-sama."Luna said with her eyes shaped as hearts.

"Rockman."Lyra Note said.

The two stepped forward a bit before they look each other. Rockman looks at them both one at a time.

"The final decision has arrived."Crown Thunder said Cancer Bubble looked at what he was holding.

"That's right. We haven't reached a conclusion yet."Luna said.

"This is perfect timing. Let's let Rockman settle this once and for all."Lyra Saud.

"Huh? Wait. Did something happen?"Rockman asked, but noticed the two were coming closer.

"Rockman."Lyra Note said.

"Rockman-Sama."Luna said.

"What is she to you?!"Both girls said at once while they point at the other.

**Flashback end.**

* * *

"When that happened, I got in a very uncomfortable position."Geo said.

"Wow. I guess the same might happen to Lan or Megaman if we do that."Roll said.

"Yeah. Don't worry Geo. We won't do that."Maylu said.

Geo was happy to hear that, and so was Sonia.

Maylu's PET bleeped, and Maylu picked it up.

"Maylu. It's Lan."Roll said.

Lan appears on the screen.

"Maylu. Two netnavis were spotted heading toward two different locations. One to DenTech Mall, and one to the airport. Charlie and Tesla are at the mall, and Chaud, Dingo and I are headed there. Can you, Geo, and Sonia head to the airport to stop the netnavi there?"Lan asked.

"Don't worry. We're on our way. Geo and Sonia are here as well."Maylu said.

"Alright. Thanks guys."Lan said, and the communication ended.

The three then left to go to the airport.

* * *

**Author's Note:I hope you guys like this one, and yes, Charlie, Tesla, and Jasmine will make their appearance in the next chapter. So, will another character, and I hope you guys will like who it is. That's all I have to say. Later.**


	6. New story

**Author's Note:Hey guys. I decided to cancel this fanfic. The reason why is because I don't have any ideas lately, so I'm ending this fanfic, but I will promise that I'm going to do my Sonic and Megaman NT Warrior Beast crossover. The story will be different from the anime, and I hope you'll like it. That's all I have to say. Later.**


End file.
